Third versions of Pokémon games
The third versions from each generation of Pokémon games are enhanced versions of the two previous ones. The third versions are: Pokémon Yellow - An expansion on Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue, it is loosely based on the original anime series. Pokémon Crystal - A sister game to Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver, it featured various fixes and some new additions, most notably the introduction of the option to play as a girl. Pokémon Emerald - A sister game to Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire, it added many features not present in the earlier paired versions. Pokémon Platinum - The third game to Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl, it added many features not present in its two predecessors. Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition Differences from Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue: The front pokémon sprites have all been updated to resemble how they appear in their then-current artwork usually used in promotional images and strategy guides for the Red and Blue versions, as well as some of them resembling how they appear in the anime. The back sprites are the same as the previous games. Some trainer sprites were also redone. Red and Blue now better resemble their stock artwork for generation I, as the pokémon sprites do. Brock wears an outfit like his anime counterpart's and Misty's bikini was changed to a shirt and shorts similar to those worn by hers, without suspenders. Kanto is slightly redesigned, featuring different designs for doors, signposts, windows and other minor elements. The biggest overhaul was performed on Cerulean Cave, the game's final dungeon, where the layout was changed. A girl in Cerulean City will give the player a Bulbasaur if the starter Pikachu's friendship is high. A boy at the north of route 24 gives the player a Charmander. An Officer Jenny in Vermilion City will give the player a Squirtle after the thunder badge has been acquired. Pikachu is the only starter pokémon the player can have and travels with the player on-screen, outside of a pokéball like Ash's. The rival starts with Eevee, and the previous three Kanto starters can be obtained later in the game. The cry of the starter Pikachu is changed to "Pika!" when going in battle, "Chaaaaa!" if it faints, or "Pikachu!" on the status screen, instead of the original Pikachu cry. If the player beats the rival at both the Oak pokémon research laboratory and the early optional battle at route 22, Eevee evolves into Jolteon. If the player loses one of these two battles or passes up the route 22 battle, Eevee evolves into Flareon. If the player loses at Oak's Lab, and loses or passes up the route 22 battle, Eevee evolves into Vaporeon. In-game trades are changed to different pokémon. Level-up learnsets and TM compatibility are altered slightly for certain pokémon. Charizard, for example, can now learn Fly via HM02. A minimal friendship system is implemented to track how Pikachu feels about the player and Pikachu will refuse to evolve. Gym leaders have different teams, some based on those that appear in the anime. A surfing Pikachu minigame, Pikachu's beach, is included. However, to play this the player will have to first teach Pikachu surf, which requires the use of Pokémon Stadium. The location and availability of some wild pokémon allows the player to experience the game in a manner similar to the anime. The pokémon that Team Rocket use (Koffing, Ekans, Meowth and their evolutions) are not available to be caught in the wild. Wild Pikachu and Raichu are not available, as Pikachu is the player's starter pokémon. Jessie and James appear and are involved in Team Rocket's scheme, and typically appear before the player battles Giovanni. They also replace the three Team Rocket members in the pokémon tower that hold Mr. Fuji hostage as well as two Team Rocket grunts: one close to the exit of Mt. Moon and the other one near the entrance to the president's room at Silph Co. Pokémon Crystal Version Differences from Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver: Extra grass was added to the route west of Violet City, and in this grass, Growlithe can be caught, allowing players to acquire a fire-type pokémon much earlier than in other versions, and making a large difference in the availability of fire-types for areas like the Azalea gym and the Sprout tower, where fire-types are super-effective. The ice path was redesigned with an ice-like appearance. Some of its puzzles were also changed. The burned tower was redesigned on the exterior and interior. The outside was altered to look more liked a burned building rather than a short one Lance's room at the indigo plateau was redesigned to have a draconic look, with the statues in the room being replaced with Dratini statues. Raikou, Entei, and Suicune have their own special battle music when the player encounters them in the wild, making Crystal the first game to sport special legendary pokémon battle music. The dragon's den was subtly altered; now the dragon shrine is open and some headbutt trees were added to the back of the shrine. The Goldenrod department store had a roof area added. Pokémon sprites are now animated, a feature that would not be seen again until Pokémon Emerald. Certain pokémon, such as Houndoom and Croconaw, were given new sprites; pokémon like Sneasel and Suicune, which had identical sprites in Gold and Silver, had those sprites refurbished; the W Unown was redesigned. However, most pokémon retained their sprites from either Gold or Silver. Typhlosion, as well as the aforementioned W Unown, got new back sprites. A few pokémon, such as Spinarak, Magnemite, and Sneasel were recolored to closer match the official artwork. The user interface used during link cable trades was redesigned. Gold and Silver used a simple black on white trading interface that was identical to the one used in the generation I games, mainly to retain compatibility with older Game Boy systems. In Crystal, the menus were revamped with full color on a black background, a design which better suits the capabilities of the Game Boy Color. The national park had a fountain added to the center of the pond. Certain trainers have their dialogues changed. Sneasel appears in the ice path, whereas in Gold and Silver it did not appear until reaching Mt. Silver. Magmar no longer appears in the burned tower, instead appearing exclusively in Mt. Silver. Some trainers were repositioned on the map. Some of the wild pokémon that appear in Kanto were altered. A female player character was introduced, marking the first time where players could choose the gender of their character. Another character, Eusine, is added to the game. He is searching for Suicune as well, and will battle the player to earn its respect. Both Lugia and Ho-Oh can be both found in the game; however, they are now both at level 60. Also, Ho-Oh cannot be caught until Raikou, Entei, and Suicune are all caught. Changes were made to the ruins of Alph. This included more common Unown, as well as a new subplot – completing enough puzzles allows the player to read a secret message left behind by the Unown. It suggests that the Unown were left behind by the ancient civilization that constructed the ruins of Alph, and that the statues that line the interior were made by those people. Players can now catch certain pokémon that were exclusive to either Gold or Silver. For example, Gligar and Skarmory are both catchable in the game but were exclusive to only a certain version previously. Previously, trainers who called on the cell phone all said the same thing with only the names of the Pokémon they reference changing. Trainers are now given distinct personalities, and call for reasons other than battling, such as giving the player items or informing them of a rare Pokémon appearing. Suicune, instead of being a side legendary pokémon, has a prominent role in the game's storyline. The player will constantly find Suicune in various locations throughout Johto. After receiving a clear bell, the player will have a chance to battle and capture it in the tin tower, and it will not run away. The Buena's Password radio show was added, which players can listen to on their pokégear and receive points in order to redeem prizes. The new rooftop area of the Goldenrod department store has occasional sales, which the player is informed about if camper Todd's number is registered in the pokégear. The chain of events to obtain the Rising Badge is altered. Where previously, it involved a trip to the dragon's den to retrieve the dragon fang, it now involves entering the dragon shrine within the den. There, Clair's grandfather and leader of the dragon-user clan quizzes the player on their style of battling. Clair arrives and still refuses to hand over her Badge after the player passes. In response, her grandfather threatens to tell Lance, of whom Clair is terrified. If all the questions are answered correctly, the player will receive a Dratini that knows ExtremeSpeed upon returning and speaking with Clair's grandfather. The function to reset the clock from Pokémon Gold and Pokémon Silver was removed. Kurt can now make multiple balls from same colored apricorns simultaneously. The day-care man now gives the player an odd egg. A new trainer, Pokéfan Jaime, is added to the game; she is on route 39 and can only be battled at night. Due to the female character not being in Gold or Silver, the sprite of the character will automatically change to the male character's sprite when trading or battling with another game. Pokémon Emerald Version Differences from Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire: Vigoroth move boxes into Brendan's or May's house instead of Machoke, while a Zigzagoon replaces the Poochyena chasing Professor Birch. Similarly, the first pokémon trainer fought aside from the rival has a Poochyena instead of a Zigzagoon. Animated pokémon front sprites return for the first time since Pokémon Crystal. This feature was defined as standard for the main series pokémon games ever since. Emerald is also the first game to have animated back sprites. Every gym has received at least a slight reorganization due to the addition of trainers for the option of double battles. Some of these gyms received complete overhauls in their designs, such as the Mossdeep gym, which was given a new, rearranged puzzle that the player must navigate through. The color of the champion's room at the elite four was recolored from its original shade of purple to blue. The legendary pokémon battle intros include a different animation before moving into the battle scene. This animation involves the body patterns of the weather trio and the legendary golems's braille eye patterns. A young girl now blocks route 101 instead of a young boy. Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are featured as the villainous teams, each stirring trouble at different stages in the game. The objective of each team, to awaken Groudon and Kyogre, respectively, is eventually fulfilled. Rayquaza is prominent plot-wise, awakened in order to stop the destructive battle between Groudon and Kyogre. It is the one out of the three ancient Pokémon that can be captured prior to the elite four challenge, while still at the same place and at the same high level as in Ruby and Sapphire. Groudon and Kyogre are captured at new locations and at higher levels. The entrances to the Magma and Aqua hideouts are not sealed after defeating the elite four. The pokémon roaming across Hoenn, Latias or Latios, can be selected right after beating the elite four. The one that is not selected is available on Southern Island, requiring the promotional Eon Ticket. The Regis' puzzles are somewhat different, though the same in principle. Wireless linking with Union Room, as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Tag Battles are available outside link-cable battling. Featured in the Battle Tower with a computer player (or, using the Wireless Adapter, a human player), as well as at the Space Center stage of the game, battling alongside Steven. Double battles are more common as different trainers can team up if the player is able to be spotted by two trainers at once. Gym leaders may be rebattled in double battles, with new pokémon on their teams that are not regularly found in Hoenn. The trainer's eyes in the pokénav is replaced by match call, which integrated a calling system similar to the Pokégear cellphone. Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile may be acquired from Professor Birch after catching every Pokémon in the Hoenn Pokédex. Deoxys is in its Speed Forme. New field effects for Abilities. Abilities have a role in breeding as Magma Armor and Flame Body hurry up the hatching process if a pokémon which has either ability is in the party. New item list for Pickup; pokémon pick up items based on the pokémon's level. Having a female pokémon or Ditto of the breeding pair hold an Everstone grants a 50% chance of passing down their nature to the hatched Pokémon when breeding. Raising friendship and lowering effort values with certain berries. The mystery gift option of the wireless adapter primarily replaces the mystery events option of the e-Reader. The enigma berry is thus obtained through mystery gift, unlike in Ruby and Sapphire. Mystery Events are absent from the English version of the game. Pokémon contests are all held in Lilycove City. Unlike Ruby and Sapphire, trade restrictions between games are in place. Trading with Ruby and Sapphire as well as with another Emerald only allows trading of Pokémon indigenous to Hoenn while the player possesses only the country's regional pokédex, while the national pokédex is required to trade with FireRed and LeafGreen and XD: Gale of Darkness. This restriction also includes pokémon eggs from Ruby or Sapphire regardless if it contains a regional pokémon. However, trading with Colosseum only requires the Hoenn Pokédex regardless of the pokémon being traded. All the gym leaders from Ruby and Sapphire, including former gym leader Wallace, have upgraded pokémon teams. The changes include the addition of pokémon they did not have in Ruby and Sapphire, or in rare cases some of their previous Pokémon are removed from their team. Emerald is the first game to have at least one of the gym leader's pokémon hold onto an item. Brendan and May have slight outfit changes. Contest Lady, Quiz Lady, or Favor Lady in Lilycove Pokémon Center. New move tutors added, including most of the ones in FireRed and LeafGreen, along with 15 others that teach moves previously acquired through generation II TMs. A new gym leader in the Sootopolis gym, Juan, while its former gym leader, Wallace, is now the pokémon champion. The former champion, Steven, can be fought in Meteor Falls after the elite four challenge, with all of his pokémon at exactly 20 levels higher than in Ruby and Sapphire. Scott, a new character introduced in Emerald, will meet the player numerous times throughout the game, ultimately inviting the player to the battle frontier. The fossils (Root Fossil, Claw Fossil) in the desert are now found in a short-lived tower called Mirage Tower that sinks into the ground once a fossil is chosen. However, the other fossil can now be acquired after the elite four challenge. Battle tents replace pokémon contest halls in Verdanturf Town, Fallarbor Town and Slateport City. Instead, all contests take place in Lilycove City. A new battle area, Trainer Hill, which is similar to Trainer Tower found in FireRed and LeafGreen. Another new battle area, the battle frontier, an expansion of the existing battle tower. This is also the only place to find a wild Sudowoodo and Smeargle (inside Artisan Cave) in the generation III handheld games. New areas within the safari zone and desert underpass, introducing 19 pokémon native to Johto and Kanto. 12 of these Pokémon consist of Johto pokémon that can only be found in this version other than the Johto starters, Sudowoodo, and Smeargle, while the other 7 can also be found in FireRed and LeafGreen. Terra Cave and Marine Cave, accessible only after defeating elite four, are home to Groudon and Kyogre, respectively. The caves are not fixed to one location, and in order to track them it is necessary to investigate the unusual patterns concluded by the weather institute. Navel Rock, where Lugia and Ho-Oh appear, as well as Birth Island, where Deoxys appears, can be reached in the same way as in Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. Mew appears on Faraway Island, an island that is located remote from Hoenn. Reaching the island requires a special promotional item, the old sea map. Altering Cave was added on route 103, as in the one found in Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen. The wireless minigame house was added to Mossdeep City, as in Pokémon FireRed and Pokémon LeafGreen. Utilizing the GameShark device, players can find hidden music in the games, including music originally used in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. While Team Aqua's hideout is at Lilycove City just like in Sapphire, Team Magma's hideout has been moved to a hidden cave at Jagged Pass and has been given a completely new design. Also, Magma Hideout is now where Groudon is first encountered. Pokémon Emerald was the first game to feature gym leader rematches. Pokémon Platinum Version Differences from Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl: Lucas, Dawn, and Barry have different outfits designed for colder weather, as the entire Sinnoh region has changed in temperature. The player's house now has wallpaper in their room. The template for the level, HP, and name of pokémon in battle is a dark gray instead of white, and its shape has changed. The pokétch has been redesigned. Players can now move up and down between apps instead of having to go through all of them to return to a previous one. Some of the moves have been redesigned and have a different animation, such as Razor Leaf and Spacial Rend. When pokémon are sent out from their pokéballs, their back sprites now animate much like their front sprites have since Emerald. Front sprites for generation IV pokémon and other pokémon in the Sinnoh pokédex have also changed. Certain pokémon not in the Sinnoh pokédex, like Meowth, also received a change in sprites. When battling certain trainers such as gym leaders, frontier brains and Barry, the trainers' sprites are now animated to move in the same manner as pokémon. Some trainers now use seals when sending out some of their pokémon. The Eterna, Hearthome, and Veilstone gyms have all had complete redesigns in the interior. Closeups of gym leaders, just before a battle, have been changed from enlarged sprites to higher-quality drawings and the terms VS; the frontier brains also have this feature. The elite four have this as well, but the animation includes the player on the left side of the "VS." and the elite four member on the right side. The rooms where the player battle the elite four have been redesigned. Aaron now has logs and foliage in his room. Bertha now has rocks in her room. Flint now contains lava pits in his room. Lucian's room has only had minor changes to now include four large lights or glowing orbs on the floor. Cynthia's room has changed its color scheme and the lift leading up to the hall of fame is now partially contained. The pokémon center at the elite four has also been redesigned. When entering new areas, the location "labels" on the top-left corner have been redesigned, much like they were between Pokémon Ruby, Pokémon Sapphire, and Pokémon Emerald. All gyms now only have pokémon of their type specialty. Pikachu and Pachirisu are now featured when entering Wi-Fi. The Pal Pad has been given a new design. The game director at Hotel Grand Lake now has an overhead sprite of his own. The diploma also was redesigned. When the player starts the battle with the Giratina in the distortion world, instead of displaying "A wild GIRATINA appeared!", it displays "The Distortion World's GIRATINA appeared!". It is referred to as "the wild GIRATINA" in other instances, such as attacking, however. The trees on west Sinnoh have sharper angles and a point at the top, compared to rounded branches and a rounded top in Diamond and Pearl, and are also slightly darker. The trees in East Sinnoh are also slightly darker, but it is now a completely different hue than the trees in West Sinnoh, and are more rounded than in Diamond and Pearl, while the battle zone has completely new trees altogether. The battle menu was redesigned. When Spiritomb appears in the wild or comes out of a trainer's pokéball, the odd keystone is seen for a few seconds in its battle animation. The story seen on TV at the start of the game is now about Professor Rowan having just returned from a trip to Kanto. The player meets Professor Rowan and the opposite gender character earlier, and obtains his or her starter Pokémon on Route 201. The first battle is against the player's rival, who, as always, has chosen the starter Pokémon which has a type advantage against the player's. The player and the rival now encounter Cyrus at Lake Verity at the start of the game. The player can also meet Cyrus at different venues such as the Eterna City statue. Both Dialga and Palkia appear on the Spear Pillar. Giratina, the mascot of Platinum, then phases into the world in front of Cyrus. A new area known as the distortion world is playable. It has floor-like sections floating at ninety-degree angles from each other, creating an effect similar to the art of M. C. Escher. It doesn't follow the laws of physics, making things like surfing down a waterfall going up possible. The camera angle switches between perspective and isometric views to suit the angle of the player. It also has moving platforms with jumpable gaps between them. Giratina, when here, will be in its origin forme and is also the only wild pokémon located here. Two new characters to the main storyline were added. One is Charon, a professor and Commander of Team Galactic, and the other is a police officer spying on Team Galactic, using the codename "Looker". A tag battle between the player and his or her rival against Flint and Volkner takes place at the entrance to the battle frontier when the player first arrives there. Team Galactic's plans to re-create the world have changed slightly. The layouts of their HQs, such as the one in Eterna, have been changed. Team Galactic now utilizes more resources in order to reach their goal, as well as explaining why, in-game, such as the power from the valley windworks, as well as planting a bomb on the great marsh for attention in order to allow more people to realize what they're trying to do. Some of the gym leaders have been reordered: Fantina is now the third gym leader, Maylene is the fourth and Crasher Wake is the fifth. The appearance of players' gym badge case stays the same though. Dawn/Lucas no longer gives the player the dowsing machine or the vs. seeker near the route 206 junction; instead he/she meets the player at the entrance to Mt. Coronet. Team Galactic appears in Stark Mountain under the command of Charon, who seeks to use the destructive power of the volcano to extort money from the people of Sinnoh. The player, with help from Buck, must defeat them. During this event, Mars and Jupiter quit Team Galactic because Charon does not share the same ideals as ex-boss Cyrus. Ultimately, Charon and his two accompanying grunts are apprehended by Looker and two policemen. After the aforementioned event, the player is able to challenge all the gym leaders of Sinnoh to rematches in the battleground. The player's tag battle partners from throughout the game (Cheryl, Buck, Marley, Mira, and Riley) are also able to be challenged in this place. Each of the 13 characters has a team of five pokémon, whose levels are between 61 and 66. The elite four increase their pokémon's levels after the player has completed the Stark Mountain event. Their levels are now between 65 and 78. When one finishes the Stark Mountain quest, instead of the rival appearing at the fight area on weekends, he now appears at the survival area in front of the battleground. During the first battle, the levels of the pokémon in his party range from 59-65, second battle 69-75, and third and beyond 79-85. On his last battle, he was the trainer with the highest-leveled pokémon in all main series games, until Red's team in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. When first visiting the resort area, the player receives a villa. Inside on a table is a catalog that lists items that can be purchased to furnish the house in the same manner as decorating a secret base. The player will be visited by NPCs such as the Sinnoh gym leaders, the player's mom, Professor Rowan, and the rival. Giratina's cry will be heard when "Start" or "A" are pressed at the title screen, unlike in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl which just play a snippet of the title theme's melody. It shares this trait with some games from previous generations, HeartGold and SoulSilver, and Generation V. The Wi-Fi area has been enhanced with the Wi-Fi Plaza, which supports up to 20 people at a time. The new area seems to focus exclusively on mini-games, which include Wobbuffet Pop, where players hit a Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. Top, where players can balance Mime Jr. on a ball and Swalot Plop where players throw Berries at a Swalot machine. There is a new key item called the Vs. Recorder, which allows players to record battles in Battle Frontier and Wi-Fi, and share the records with other players over the GTS. Players can also take pictures of their PC boxes and share them with other players in a similar fashion. The GTS has incorporated an e-mail system that allows players to be notified of completed trades. Notification messages are sent to the player's e-mail account, which can be viewed through the player's PC, mobile phone, or Wii system. The Sinnoh starters and their evolutions are now allowed in an expanded Amity Square, making a total of 20 pokémon allowed in the Square. Over local wireless, there is a new feature called spin trade where the player and their friends can put their pokémon eggs in and randomly swap. Trainers that obtain eggs that land on the bonus area, the spotted ones, get a berry too. HM05 is now located inside the solaceon ruins instead of the great marsh. The player now receives HM04 from Riley on Iron Island instead of in the lost tower. The player can now challenge other trainers in certain pokémon centers. The trainers are located in front of the desk. These trainers change location every day. During a trainer battle when the opponent trainer is about to send out his or her next pokémon, the message has changed from "Will change pokémon?" in all games up to Diamond and Pearl to "Will you switch your pokémon?". In addition to the move tutors in Diamond and Pearl, three new move tutors are added, in Snowpoint City, on Route 212 and in the survival area. The accuracy of Hypnosis was changed back to 60. The game's speed with some features is faster compared to Diamond and Pearl, particularly while surfing and during battles. These improvements make the game almost as fast as the generation III games, though the player still walks slower than the generation III standard, and the FPS of Platinum is only 30. Poffins can be made with others via Wi-Fi. A man in the Veilstone game corner's prize exchange house can tell the player the type of Hidden Power their pokémon has, and a man in the battle tower is able to judge the individual values of the player pokémon. The price of the accessories at Pick A Peck Of Colors flower shop on Floaroma Town has been reduced. As in Generations II and III, it is possible to ride a bicycle in gatehouses separating cities or towns and routes, something that was made impossible in Diamond and Pearl. When the player uses his or her radar while in the underground, it takes two seconds before another radar signal to be used. In Diamond and Pearl, it only took one second. The lustrous and adamant orbs are no longer found on the spear pillar as in Diamond and Pearl, instead they must be found in a cave somewhere in the snowfields of Mt. Coronet which requires Waterfall. To be able to catch Dialga and Palkia, the player must have obtained the items in that cave and must have faced Giratina, whether it was caught or not. Then the player can go up Mt. Coronet to where Giratina took the player and Cyrus in to the distortion world. If a legendary pokémon is not captured, it will reappear after defeating the elite four. The level progression of the average opponent's pokémon has been increased. Almost every trainer's roster in the game has had their levels increased by at least one. However, the elite four's Pokémon have been lowered by four levels the first time the player faces them. In locations where certain unevolved pokémon can be found, they are near the levels of the rest of the pokémon in the area, whereas in Diamond and Pearl they were usually in the high 10s or low 20s. A new breeding system where the offspring inherit three random IVs from each parent or a set and two random if one of the parents holds a EV-enhancing item. Much like the third version of the last generation, a new battle frontier takes the place of the battle park. It has the battle tower, battle factory, battle castle, battle arcade, and battle hall as venues. Twinleaf Town and nearby routes now have snow patches. Jubilife City has been refurbished with new pathways and some buildings have animated roof lights. The global trade station in Jubilife City has been redesigned and now includes a bigger global terminal. It has been renamed as the global terminal. Oreburgh Mine now has twin coal transporters starting from the entrance and ending at the entrance to the last section of the mine and are now moving. An arch now represents the entrances to Floaroma Town. The trees in the Eterna forest, as well as Fullmoon Island and Newmoon Island, cast shadows that cover the ground. Eterna City has been refurbished with new foliage and pathways. Also the Galactic Eterna building has had a complete redesign, inside and out. It now contains a secret room where Rotom can switch between its forms. Cycling Road has been redesigned and now has tunnel-like shelters in the middle of the cycle route, as well as lights along the sides of it. Hearthome City has been refurbished with new pathways. Amity Square has been completely remodeled. It now includes a small pond, more paths and more upper levels. The old buildings that previously inhabited Amity Square now contain warp panels which transport the player to the other old buildings within Amity Square. Lost Tower has had its color scheme changed and now has fog on three of its five floors, which can be cleared by HM05. Solaceon Town's houses have been remodeled and the pokémon day care now has a trough filled with water and tent-like shelters. Veilstone City has been refurbished with new pathways. The Galactic Veilstone Building has been redesigned, inside and out. The Veilstone department store now has a basement, in which contest items can be sold and bought. Berries and lava cookies can be bought as well. The Hotel Grand Lake has been refurbished with new pathways. Pastoria City's houses have been remodeled and now also includes a board with a Croagunk on it which is located in front of the great marsh. On occasions, if the player stands behind the Croagunk Wall with the player's head sticking out of it, a wild Croagunk will come, but it will just cry and walk into the great marsh building. The great marsh has had its color scheme changed and has also had foliage changed and added. Celestic Town's houses have been remodeled. Canalave City has been refurbished with new pathways and its houses and library have also been remodeled. The player now needs to use HM08 to reach Lake Acuity. The area of water to the south of Snowpoint City where the player can get a boat to the battle zone now contains a small amount of icebergs. These can also be seen in the ocean when the boat is crossing to the battle zone. The boat has also been redesigned, most likely due to the icebergs in the sea. The back area of Spear Pillar has been slightly redesigned to allow more room for the creation trio when they appear. Sunyshore City has been refurbished with new pathways and its houses have been remodeled. The entrance and exit of Victory Road have become wider, having a pokéball at the center of the arch. The battle zone is now warmer, and palm trees can be found there. Stark Mountain now has more features evocative of a volcano, such as crags and pits of lava. The pokémon mansion is surrounded by golden railings. Category:Pokemon Category:Video games